Evil Enigma: Cold Fire
by Reject Patriot
Summary: The Fire Kingdom. Finn hasn't stepped foot there for four years. He doesn't remember why. Yet there's something that's waiting for him that even he would never believe.
1. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

**A note from the Author: _I'm fairly new to this but I have this Idea. I'm going to try to run with it. If you want to you can provide feedback and quite possibly even help mold the story. Kinda like the walking dead. I hope you enjoy!_**

Finn woke up with a start. Marceline and Bubblegum were gone. They had left. There was a note left by Bubblegum.

**_Finn. Marcy and I have to go for a few days on an important trip. Don't worry we'll be back and have more fun then. Until then go on an adventure. Raid a cave or something. Bye Finn! Also Marcy says bye as well._**

Finn and Marceline had stayed the night because Finn had one of his movie nights again. They watched another tape that they had found of Ice King. Finn didn't know where He wanted to go. Jake said that he hadn't been to the Fire Kingdom in a while.

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"Dude you haven't been there for four years. Ever since you and Flame Princess broke up."

"Who are you even talking about? Is that a real thing?"

"Dude are you ok? You've been pretty globbed up lately. Something botherin ya?"

"No man. But I guess I'll go to the Fire Kingdom if it makes you happy."

Finn got up, pulled on his clothes, and left. He decided that he should go to the Fire Kingdom. Jake was right. He hadn't been there in a while and wanted to see how things were going there. He called up Flambo to cast flame shield on him so that he wouldn't burn up. He made his journey to the Fire Kingdom. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Why hadn't he been to the Fire Kingdom in a while? He didn't know what he would do when he got there. He was walking around for what seemed like hours. Out of no where Flame King appeared. Finn instantly recognized him and asked him what was wrong.

"Finn Human! I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"My daughter has been taken. I need you to go rescue her! She's in a dungeon not far from here. I would go but they'll snuff her out if they see me. can you help me Finn?"

"Yeah sure no probs FK. I'll get her."

Flame King left and as Finn started walking, A memory came out of his mental vault.

He knelt down. He started crying. He recognized this spot he just came across. It was a trigger so violent that he didn't really know what to do with it.

He knows why he hasn't came here. He became broken here. Flame Princess broke him here. It was weird. For someone made of fire, she made him feel so cold. He didn't know how to feel. Flame Princess was the first girl that he truly ever fell in love with. He made a mistake one time. He thought he was doing the right thing but it ended up hurting him more than anyone ever could know. That day when she left, she made him feel so cold. On the outside it wasn't bad. Finn held it all in. He made sure no one knew how he truly felt. Made sure no one knew how truly empty and dead he was inside. Not even Jake truly knew. Yes Jake had a feeling but Finn never said anything. Finn was the type of guy that held everything in. Not wanting to burden anyone with his problems.

"Finn, I can't do this..." Flame Princess's voice came to his mind as he relived that memory.

"Finn I have to go and think. I need time to myself. I don't want you to try to talk to me at all. Just go away and leave me alone."

"FP! Please... don't go... I love you so much... Please don't say that..."

"No Finn..."

She turned into a flame and whisped away. Leaving Finn there. He couldn't feel. His entire life just crumbled in front of him. He was left in shambles. The arctic iciness creeping all in his body. He couldn't move. He felt colder than when he was frozen in the ice that Ice King had him trapped in whenever he and Jake got married.

All these feelings came back. He remembered why he put that in his Vault it's because he didn't want to have it keep replaying in his head. He wanted it to go away. He wanted to forget again. But he couldn't put back in the vault.

He was very cold now... He pulled out a sweater to try to warm up but nothing was working. There was only one thing he could do that would take away all this pain. He had to see her again. Had to go talk to her again. Had to touch her again. It would all be better...

He found himself at the dungeon. There was only one thing he could do. He had to go rescue his love. He had to go get Flame Princess. He had to rescue the one thing that hurt him so much.

The dungeon was very large and sprawling. Like something out of a horror movie. There were so many twists and turns that anyone could have gotten lost. Finn started following his heart. It was odd but as he felt like he was getting closer he felt a little warmer and warmer. He didn't know why. He went through a hallway and expertly avoided all the booby traps laid out to kill someone. He came to a very large dungeon room. It was ironic. There was a chest in the middle and a door on the other side.

_Fluffin Glob... There's gonna be a giant monster..._

As Finn finished his thought a ten foot troll dropped down outta no where. Finn went to work. He knew he had to be careful. The dance of death started as Finn yelled and clashed swords. Ducking and weaving and bobbing. He was trying to find a way to break down the troll's defenses. This was one of the worst fights he had ever been in. He was clashing swords as the troll put on a vast array of combos. Finn countered every one as his swordmanship came into play. He finally ended up striking the troll in the leg. It left a sizable gash that tore the sinew of his muscle. The troll roared with anger as he started furiously swinging at Finn's head. Finn didn't know how he did it but he was able to roll past the trolls right side. As he came out of the roll Finn jumped on the troll's back and stabbed him in the back of the head. He almost cringed as he heard the sickening crunch as the sword went through skull and brain. Blood started gushing out of the trolls head. The troll fell to it's knees. Then fell over as Finn jumped off. Not looking back, Finn got up and walked to the door. It opened with ease.

Inside there she was; older but still looked almost as beautiful.

Flame Princess...


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Up the Pieces

She was in a dream. She didn't know what was going. Someone had taken her while she was sleeping. She didn't know where she was heading. All she knew was she was powerless. She couldn't do a single thing. She was not quite passed out and was still cognoscent of what was going on. She didn't know how the troll was able to capture her so easily. Usually she would've been able to kill a troll like him. Trolls were stupid. Yet this one was smart. It couldn't have been acting alone. Someone was behind this and she had a feeling she knew who. But she wasn't sure. It wouldn't seem like him. He wasn't the same since Princess Bubblegum fixed him. He got back his mind but unfortunately it turned him evil. He was one of her best friends. She wished things could go back to the way they were. She wished that she could go back to Finn. That wasn't going to happen though. She couldn't face Finn. She was dragged into a dungeon and set into a pool of hot water. They didn't want her dead they wanted her to suffer. She sat there crying. She sat there thinking back to when her heart shattered. It was in the Fire Kingdom and it was close to here. Very close. Finn seemed to have gotten over it after the first week. She couldn't believe how heartless Finn was. She was still suffering and he was just fine. She went to sleep.

"HEY WAKE UP! There's been an intrusion. I'm going to go eliminate it. I hope for you sake it isn't someone that you love dearly. I can't believe there is someone who would actually come rescue you. I'll deal with you when I get back."

The troll laughed its stupid troll laugh and sauntered out of the room. She couldn't possibly believe someone had come so quickly. She never expected her dad to come so quickly. The bad thing is she didn't expect her dad to be able to beat the troll. She had grown stronger than her father. If she couldn't kill the troll how could he? She heard clashing outside. The distinct sound of steel on steel. She listened as hard as she could but she couldn't really tell who it was out there. She heard a sickening crunch. Followed by two distinct thundering thuds. Whoever it was had killed the giant troll.

_That's impossible, _She thought _I don't know anyone that could have possibly taken out that troll. _

She eyes the door as it opens.

It's Finn.

"Flame Princess. Are you ok? Who did this to you? Here come on I'll help you out of here."

He carries her out of the dungeon. It goes quick. He didn't think it would be this easy. He carried he limp body out to the place where he'd last seen her. Took her to the place where he had his heart broken.

He looked at her unconscious body. He couldn't believe the way she looked. She looked so beautiful. She had grown so beautifully. He couldn't believe how beautiful shed gotten. He looked at her with wonder. All his feelings came back. All the memories. He couldn't believe how long it had been. Couldn't believe that he hurt so bad that he forced himself to forget her. He was close to tears because for the first time in a long time, He wanted his feelings out. He wanted over this. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to whole again. He looked at Flame Princess. There was a memory that came back to him. They were sitting around talking to each other. Finn told her that he wanted to give her a nickname. He wanted to call her Fi. It was short for fire. It was unoriginal, but she loved it. She loved that she gelled with somebody so well. She had never known what love was like. Never known that feeling when someone just wants to be with you forever. This memory made Finn smile. He looked back down at her.

She came to and looked at Finn.

"I didn't expect you of all people to come to my rescue Finn. I didn't think you liked me. We broke up and my heart was torn. You got over it the next week."

"No Fi. I never got over it. I locked it away in my mental vault after about a week because it killed my soul. I fell in love with you and you broke me so bad..."

"Oh Finn... I had no idea... Finn... The troll that took me... He wasn't acting alone... I know he wasn't. I think I know who it is. But he's very evil now... He made me think. About us. It made me want to get back with you. I know people do dumb things... People do things that they don't mean. I'm so so sorry for what I did to you. I should have never told you not to ever try to talk to me... You are one of the best people that I've ever met and I want to be back with you."

Finn didn't know what to say. It had been 4 years since they broke up in this spot. 4 years since they last talked.

Finn wrapped her up. Embraced her. Her fire started burning brighter and brighter. He looked deep in her eyes. They kissed. It was a kiss that you would see in a movie. They held each other there as Flame Princess got unbelievably hot. Had Finn not had the Flame spell cast on him, he wouldn't have survived.

She didn't burn out of control like the first time they had kissed. She felt calmer and more in control of herself. She was more confident.

As he held her she looked up to him.

"The guy that's behind this. He's been out of control. Ever since Princess Bubblegum fixed him. He's so evil now..."

"Fi, just tell me who it is."

She pulled him into her, grabbed his head and softly whispered in his ear.

"Cinnamon Bun."


	3. Chapter 3: Firey Temptation

"I don't know about this FP... I don't know if it's possible..."

"Finn, why would you even say that?"

"Because FP. It's just a really giant leap. It's something that I don't know if I can do right now."

"Finn all you need is faith."

Finn and Flame Princess were going back and forth on this for a while. Finn didn't know what to do. He knew he could probably find another way around this canyon but he didn't know how long it would take. He needed to make this jump. If he didn't he wouldn't get out of this dungeon. He was scared despite Flame Princess's multiple successes. Including actually running and jumping. Finn decided that he would do it. He took a running start. Finn took a leap.

Finn cleared it with ease.

"I told you, you could do it!"

"Well Fi I guess you're right. I just need to believe in myself more."

Finn and Flame Princess made their way back to the Tree House. They were going to meet Jake and Lady Rainicorn for some Spaghetti. Jake didn't know yet that Finn rescued the love of his life, gotten back with her. It was a surprise. They made it back to the Tree House around seven or eight. The journey from the Fire Kingdom was a long one and they had to talk to the Flame King first. Flame King was almost overjoyed at the fact they got back together. He mentioned how sad Fi had gotten and that he hated seeing her like this. It was weird what four years could do to someone. He was never a good parent before Fi took over the Kingdom. Now he was better. Flame Princess and Finn kept walking.

"Finn when are you going to get Flambo to take off your flame shield?"

"You know Fi... I don't want it off. For the first time I got to hold you and kiss you and it didn't hurt either of us. Nothing bad happened. You still got really hot, but not like you used to. Besides luckily Flambo reinvented the spell so that I would look normal. Blue was snazzy and all but... you know."

"Finn... I can't believe you came for me. Four years. I never ever dreamed I would even see your face ever again. Every day was terrible. At first I tried to put it to the back of my mind. It didn't work. I couldn't ever stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't forget you."

"The only reason I forgot about you was because I put everything I can't handle into the vault. It's what helps me from breaking down. I couldn't just keep trying to repress you because I couldn't have time for it. PB is always having me do stuff for her. Your dad mentioned you. I didn't know who you were until I got to that spot. I'm so glad to have you back..."

They kept walking and eventually got to the Tree House. Jake was there to greet Finn, and almost freaked when he saw Flame Princess.

"Whoa I thought you two were done for good! He locked you away into his mental vault thingy. Always waking up at night crying but he never remembered why... How'd you two get back together?!

Finn proceeded to tell him the story of everything. Telling him that Princess Bubblegum had left on some important business trip with Marceline, and that he should go on a trip. He mentioned that he ran into Flame King and he needed Finn to rescue his daughter. He got down to the last part.

"...And you'll never guess who Fi says is most likely behind all this! Cinnamon Bun!"

"What the fluff? I thought his mind was all mumbo jumbo." Jake exclaimed. Flame Princess told him the answer.

"It was a little while back. PB decided that she would try to fix his mind but something went wrong. She fixed his mind however it made him evil. He was never the same after PB did what she did. She said she tried to stop him but it was too late. He had decapitated half of the Banana Guard and was in the process of face fucking another when he decided he would just escape. He came back and was all innocent at first but then he started getting really bad. I caught on and he just disappeared. Never really to be seen."

"Wow," Jake said, "that's craziness. I never knew."

"That's because PB kept it a secret."

The went on and ate dinner that Lady Rainicorn had made. It was so decadent. After a while Finn and Flame Princess went upstairs.

"You know what's great about that Flame Shield?"

"What Fi?"

"We can finally touch. More than touch. And since I've grown and controlled my self I won't burn your house down if we did."

Flame Princess got that look on her face. The look that Finn instantly recognized. It was game on.

They pulled into each other. Hugged. Then slowly, they kissed. Slowly at first and then it kept building. It built and built until their passion took over. They were making out now. She took off her shirt, as Finn took off his. The feel was unreal. She felt so normal to him now. Her body felt like it wasn't made of fire anymore. She just seemed to feel... well Human. He went for it all. Her body seemed unnaturally perfectly shaped. He was falling into the familiar mesmerizing spell she seemed to have on him. It was nice he loved it. It made him feel real. He was getting to touch her for the first time. Flame Princess always seemed like she was made of fire. Now that he was touching her. Feeling her... He knew that she had a body. Just with flames always around her. She took off her shorts. They were both still making out. Fi made a move towards Finn's dick. It was rock solid by now. She loved how easy it was to get Finn like this. She wanted this badly. It was weird that for a fire elemental, she was thirsty. She wanted Finn to satisfy her.

Flame Princess started stroking his dick. Then sucking it. She was amazed by how big it was. She started deepthroating that manly sized dick. For Finn it was weird because she didn't gag. She just took it. He liked it. She was toying with him now. Giving him some. But keeping it just enough to where he didn't shoot. Finn felt up her tits. Finn grabbed her and laid her out on the bed. Kissing her stomach, and heading up to her face. It was more magical but he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because it actually meant something to him. This wasn't just a one time thing. He slowly put his 10 inch cock inside her. It was tight. Wet. Slick. and it felt good. As he put it in he heard Flame Princess take a breath in, a short gasp. He started out slowly and steadily worked it. Flame Princess gave out a moan as she grabbed him around the neck. She brought him in. Told him to go faster, and even faster. He complied. As he was going he knew he was doing good because as Fi hit her first orgasm she tensed up. Clutching his body as tight as she could. She let out a moan that got Finn going. He went on for another ten minutes. Both of them switching positions as the explored each other for the first time. It was magical. Finn got her back in the mount once again and started going to town. He felt her climax and as she tensed up again she squeezed Finn even harder causing Finn to lose control. He came. He had pulled out and came all over her stomach. It was funny because all the cum was instantly fried as he did it.

She cuddled up next to him as Finn held her tight.

The emptiness inside of him was gone. He could feel again. There were no more worries.

He held her as they both drifted off to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4: Icy Predictions

_**I wish she hadn't made me this way. I hate it. I've become everything that I never wanted to be. I've become evil. I don't want to be evil. Not like her. I never wanted to hurt Flame Princess. But she made me. I don't want this anymore.**_

Finn woke with a start.

_Oh my glob, that was a crazy dream. Who was I in that dream? Who was the girl he was talking about?_

Finn looked over at Flame Princess who was laying right next to him. She looked so beautiful laying there. Another memory fresh from his vault came to his mind. This had been happening so often as his vault decided to give back all these memories. Making Finn remember all these reasons why he loved Fi.

"You know... I never found out why my dad locked me up. It made me bad I think..."

"No Fi. You're not bad. I would know because I fight bad things and I don't fight you."

"I suppose you're right... I wanna find out though..."

The memory drifts off as Fi rolls over and looks up as she looks up at Finn.

"Hey Fi, I had a weird dream about someone from their view. I had a dream that they were sad and that they hated how this girl made them this way. He said he hoped it wasn't you."

"Sounds like something Cinnamon Bun would say. You know he was the one that told me that PB was the one that had me locked up. Something about me being to powerful or something... He also said that he thinks PB is bad."

"Naw that's shucks. She can't be. She's always been on the good side."

"Yeah maybe you're right... What's that smell?

Finn smelled it too. It was coming from downstairs. He couldn't tell exactly but he assumed he knew what it was. As he got closer to the kitchen he was right. He knew exactly what Jake was cooking.

"BACON PANCAKES! MAKIN BACON PANCAKES! FIRST YOU TAKE SOME BACON THEN YOU PUT IT IN A PANCAKE; THAT'S WHAT IT'S GONNA MAKE! BACON PANCAAAAAAAAAAKES!"

"MATHMATICAL JAKE! I LOVE YOUR BACON PANCAKES!"

"So I see you and FP had a good night last night."

"Knock it of man" Finn did his awkward laugh. The one he usually got whenever he was a little embarrassed about anything.

Finn and Jake talked while all three of them had Jake's Bacon Pancakes. They talked about stuff they were wanting to do. Then Princess Bubblegum called Finn on the phone.

"Hallo Finn! Wie geht's? Ich habe eine Frage. Would you be able to go take down a dungeon in the Fire Kingdom? I hear that Flame Princess was captu- Flame Princess!? How are you there?! You're supposed to be in some dungeon!"

"I went out for a walk yesterday and Flame King let me know she was captured. It was weird that he didn't wanna say who told him that Fi was captured. However I went and rescued her anyway. We kinda got back together..."

"WHAT?! Finn! She's still really unstable! You can't seriously still get back with her remember what happened?"

"PB we talked about it. We worked it out. She is stable now... I know this for a fact. We got back together because we both realized that we need each other. We're the only ones that can truly understand each other."

"Ich muss gehen Finn. Aufwiederhoren."

PB hung up and almost seemed distressed. Finn didn't understand what just happened. Why did Princess Bubblegum get so mad all of a sudden? Why did she question his motives?

"Finn that was really weird..."

"I know Fi. It makes me think. We need to go to a dungeon. I think I have an Idea on where to go.

Finn and Fi went out. They started walking. As they were walking and talking and catching up, something came up to them. It was Peppermint Butler.

"Finn, Princess... I overheard... You need to go to the Ice Kingdom. There's a dungeon there that you two need to go to. Someone there needs to talk to you."

"Wh-" Finn was interrupted

"NO QUESTIONS! I need to go back to the castle!"

Just like that Peppermint Butler was gone. It was strange because Peppermint Butler never really showed up. Like ever.

Finn and Fi walked into the Ice Kingdom. It looked a lot different since Gunter had rebuilt it four years previously. They found the dungeon Peppermint Butler was talking about. They went inside. The first few rooms didn't hold anything. They came into some creatures that they had to dispatch. They weren't hard to kill. Especially with Fi there. She was an amazing fighter. Finn couldn't help but be mesmerized by be her exotic fighting style. She had gotten a flame staff a little while back that had special properties. With the staff she had to learn a new fighting style that would match a style that was most effective. She loved it. She moved so fluently, quickly, decisively. Like fire. As they got deeper into the cave they fought more and more.

They finally got into a big room. Two giants that stood at eleven feet came out of nowhere. Flame Princess grabbed her staff. Two blades came out of the 18 inch main handle. She started spinning and as she spun flames came through the staff. The giant was a little intimidated by her. He hated fire. They went at it. Flame Princess looked mesmerizing as she twirled and struck the troll at various angles. It looked like dancing. Flame Princess was just dancing out there and kicked the giants ass. In a matter of 15 seconds the troll had 10 deep gashes in various parts of the giants body. Flame Princess did a final twirl jumping up and then slicing off the giants head in one fell swoop.

Finn was fighting the other giant. Feeling him out trying to find his weakness. He found it. He started exploiting him. He was very quick making decisive cuts and bringing the troll down to it's knees. The giant took his fist and smoked Finn in the chest. It took Finn a couple of seconds to recover. He got up and started running at the giant. The giant had gotten back up and was looking to destroy Finn. Finn was bobbing and weaving still and managed to avoid the rest of the punches the giant tried to throw. Finn saw an oppurtunity and jumped on the giants back. He stabbed him in the back of the head. He took his sword back out and then sliced off the giants head. He did a backflip off of the giants back as the giant thudded to the ground.

Fi and Finn found a door and decided to go through it. The hallway was fancy. They wondered who was actually here. This didn't look like a dungeon now.

"How did you find this place?!"

They slowly turned around. The had passed a main door without realizing it.

As they turned they saw who it was.

"No matter. I have questions for you two and you will answer them."

Just as the statement was finished Flame Princess and Finn were knocked out from behind. They slowly faded into unconciousnous.

Flame Princess looked at Finn and whispered...

"It's... Cinnamon... Bun..."


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Truths

Finn came to and looked towards the left. Flame Princess was there still knocked out. It was weird how they knew to restrain her. They kept her in some weird container. Probably to fluctuate how much oxygen she got. It was weird how well they knew her. How they knew to make sure she didn't try anything stupid. He gazed upon her. Amazed that she always looked so beautiful to him.

He looked around the dungeon. It was weird. This didn't seem like a dungeon. It had a very familiar feel to it. He didn't know why. It felt like he had been here before but wasn't too sure. It seemed like one of the underground holding cells below the Candy Kingdom. But that didn't make since. Why would he be taken here?

"Hello... Finn..."

"Cinnamon Bun?"

"Yes Finn. It is I Cinnamon Bun. I have some questions I need you to answer. The sooner you answer them, the better it will be for your precious Flame Princess. If you haven't noticed she is in a chamber that allows in only a certain percentage of oxygen. Something that she needs if you don't want her to go out."

"Why are you doing this?! What happened to you?!"

"You know what I'll humor you. I'll tell you the story. As you can recall I was just a young pastry starting out. Having fun. I was doing cool tricks and schnift one day and I thought it would be a great day to do a backflip. Something to this day I regret doing. I should have never done that. I ended up hitting my head causing me to have a concussion and ultimately brain damage. Years went by that I lived with this. My cognitive skills damaged I was unable to do anything really. Then 3 and a half years ago Princess Bubblegum came up to me and offered me a way out. I liked working with Flame Princess and I didn't want to be dumb anymore. She told me she could heal my mind. She just wanted one thing in return. She wanted me to spy on Flame Princess. Make sure she knew everything she did. I shouldn't have said yes. I didn't know what I was getting into. She brought me into a test facility and started fixing my brain. I came out of the medically induced coma that she had put me in and it felt great. I wasn't thinking stupid thoughts. But I felt different. Compelled to do bad things because if I didn't, I wouldn't feel good. It still happens today. I don't know how to fix it. About a year ago I got a message. It said I know how to fix the bad inside of you. I want you to do one thing. Snuff out the Flame Princess, and end Finn's life. He's become nothing short of a nuisance to me. That's why I had the troll kidnap Flame Princess. I wanted to snuff her out and I knew that it would also bring you out as well. I was right."

"Who told you that they could fix you?"

"I don't know. She sounded familiar, but also different. I didn't know what to think. She was so much smarter than me..."

Flame Princess woke up and was looking around. She looked uncomfortable and confused. She was having a hard time breathing. She looked at Finn.

"All right. Story time is over. Now it's time for me to ask you some questions. Who told you to come here?"

"We were trying to look for you. I had a feeling I knew where you would be and then out of nowhere Peppermint Butler told us to go to the Ice Kingdom."

"How did you know to go save Flame Princess a day before I sent the word that I had captured her?"

"Well I just chose to go to the Fire Kingdom that day and Flame King found me out of the blue."

"Hmm... I suppose I'll accept that for now. Thank you for being most cooperative. There's someone that I want you to meet."

A light shone in the background. But it was in such a way that you couldn't see the person's face. She smelled familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello Finn." It sounded like a sneer as it came out of her mouth. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Dark Princess. There's a few people that you've met that know of me. Perhaps your sweet little Flame Princess knows? Not the point. I'm feeling pretty nice today which is highly unusual I know. I want to let you know. You will die here Finn. Just not today. I'm going to let you go. Why? because Jake isn't here to see your demise. I can't kill you without Jake. It's funny. No matter how much I've planned out every step these past few years you've always survived. I don't know how but you have. The endless train. That was supposed to get rid of you forever. Didn't work. The cosmic owl dream I implanted in your head to cause the inevitable breakup between you and Flame Princess. Didn't work. You just sealed it into your vault after a week. Ending your week of just laying around feeling sorry for yourself. That time when you were fighting the lych. He was supposed to end you and Jake. That didn't work. You've managed to get out of everything. No more Finn. Get them out of here."

Finn and Flame princess were knocked out again.

The next time he woke up he was laying next to Fi in a field. He knew the field. It's where he wrote his first love poem to Fi. It's also where he told off PB because he thought that PB started liking him.

Who was Dark Princess. Was that just an alias? That meeting had brought up so many questions.

Flame Princess sighed next to him.

"Fi are you okay?"

"Yes Finn. I'm fine. Was it me or did Dark Princess look familiar to you too?"

"I don't know... I couldn't see that well... Who was she though?"

Something that Finn promised; He was going to find out who Dark Princess really was. Or die trying.


	6. Chapter 6: Flaming Temptations

Finn didn't know what to think of the previous day. He and Fi were both trying to figure out who this Dark Princess really was. How did she seem to know everything about Finn? He had never met her but she knew everything. They were going through a list of all the people it could be. Fi was right about one thing though. Cinnamon Bun wasn't acting alone. Nor was he as bad as they had previously thought. Princess Bubblegum was still overly mad at Finn for getting back together with Flame Princess. What was also weird is how she reacted when she saw that Flame Princess had been rescued; as if she expected Finn and Jake to go in there that day, instead of Finn just going alone.

"Jake it just seems a little whack. What if PB really is bad? I mean I don't wanna believe it but the way these past couple of days have been going I dunno..."

"Maybe you should just talk to Peebs and tell her what happened. See what she says."

"I guess. I'll try it then we'll see what happens."

"Alright I'll see you later!"

Finn took the long walk over to the Candy Kingdom. As he was walking couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Flame Princess back. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was always on his mind. Never a day went by now that he didn't want to just be in her arms, kissing her. Caressing her body.

He finally got to the Candy Kingdom. He needed to see Bubblegum. He waved hello to the Banana Guards as they let him in. He went through the city watching the tiny children candies running around and playing. He walked up to the main castle and started heading upstairs. He got to Bubblegum's room and knocked.

"COME IN!" was the reply.

Princess Bubblegum was in nothing but bra and panties. She looked over at Finn and smiled and looked back in the mirror. Finn didn't know what to do. She had told him to come in but didn't make any motion to cover herself. He found himself getting nervous. He couldn't think straight right now.

"I'm sorry to come in on you like this I'll just leave."

"No Finn. That's not necessary. Go and have a seat. Right there."

"But I don't wanna sit down..."

"Have a seat."

"I dunno..."

"Right over there"

"Ok..."

Trying to think of Fi he got over his nervousness. Maybe Peebs was doing this to try to get him riled up and forget about Fi. Maybe to break them up and this was her best attempt. She strutted over the her wardrobe. Her hips swaying with every step. Her butt looked so incredibly bouncy. She bent over and started slowly taking off her panties. It turned Finn on.

"I think I have to leave!"

"Nonsense Finn. What did you want to talk about?"

"I can't really talk when you're not wearing anything..."

"What are you talking about Finn. Just talk don't mind me."

She was reaching back and unhooking the bra. She slowly and playfully took it off. Finn's cock was absolutely raging by now. Finn had to get out of there. He had Flame Princess. He couldn't do anything here. He ran to the door. He opened it and started running. He ran and ran. He got back to the tree house. Flame Princess was there.

"FI! I THINK PB IS TRYING TO FUCK ME!"

Fi was startled as she was deep in meditation.

"I need to tell you something Fi."

He told her the story in great detail. How he went to the castle and tried to talk to Peebs about what had happened. Fi looked more interested and more interested. She looked at Finn

"I suppose she turned you on huh?"

"No Fi... It's not like that I didn't want to do anything to her..."

Finn turned red. He ran upstairs. Somehow Flame Princess beat him there. She took him and shoved him on the bed. She turned up her fire and burned her clothes off. Finn was in love with all her abilities.

"You know Finn... That story turned me on. C'mon lets have some fun."

She burned Finn's clothes off of him. Finn was a little depressed that she did that because that was his favorite shirt.

Finn was as hard as ever and Fi saw the opportunity. She climbed on top of his and started riding his dick. Finn felt on fire. Her hips were moving and it felt so good. He grabbed her waist and looked up at her. Her perfect tits bouncing in rhythm as she rode his solid cock. She bit her bottom lip in a seductive way that drove Finn absolutely crazy. He grabbed her and put her on her back.

He kissed her as he stuck his dick in her supple little tight twat. He started penetrating her soft fleshy pussy. She started moaning and after about five minutes she moaned loudly. Squeezing Finn as she hit orgasm. This happened once more as she came. Finn pulled out and came all over her face. He loved how as the semen hit her face it sizzled off. It looked legit. She grabbed his cock and started sucking on it. Finn had never felt so good. Finn started making out with her as he played with her. She started kissing his neck, suckling on it. Eventually they just layed there. Looking at each other. Eyeing each other with wonder.

"You know if you would've fucked her I would've killed you."

"Oh Fi! I never would've done that!"

They heard Jake calling them from downstairs, saying it was time for dinner.

They went downstairs and Jake gave Finn the "You guys just fucked didn't you" look.

Finn laughed him off as he, Fi, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn sat down to eat. Lady had made one of Finn's favorites. It wasn't meatloaf but he still loved it.

Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and Shrimp. It was so decadent.

"So did you ever go talk to Bubblegum?"

"Naw man, she was super busy. I didn't want to bother her."

"Oh well I suppose you'll go talk to her tomorrow right?"

"Yeah of course Jake."

He wanted to know why PB had acted like that. Why she was all of a sudden trying to fuck him. Why was she trying to break up things between him and Fi?

He didn't like it. He now had more suspicion to believe that PB was affiliated with this Dark Princess. There were just so many coincidences for it not to be legit. He had to wait.

"Oh by the way Finn, I got this message for you."

Finn opened it up and read it.

**_I see you can resist temptation. I have something that you need to do Finn. I've kidnapped your precious Bubblegum. If you don't hurry and rescue her she'll die. You have 24 hours to get to her. Good luck Finn. DP_**

This changed everything.

He needed to act fast.


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Feelings

Finn didn't know what to do. His world had been rocked. He didn't know what to think. Princess Bubblegum had just been kidnapped. The one person that he thought was the bad guy. He couldn't think that now.

"Finn what are you thinking?"

"I don't know Fi... Can I be honest with you about something though?"

"What Finn?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Sure Finn." It didn't sound so promising but Finn knew he had to get it out.

"Well a couple of years ago... after I locked the memory of you in my mental vault... PB and I kinda did a few things... She made it clear that this wasn't us being romantically involved but she still did things with me... I know this is bad to bring up but I feel like if I don't tell you then I'm not being one hundred percent honest with you. Peebs and I had sex... I still feel somewhat attached to her because it was my very first time..."

Flame Princess didn't know how to react to this news. She couldn't be mad because Finn was being completely honest with him and that's all she ever wanted, however she didn't want to know that he had sex with anyone else. Let alone that he still felt connected with someone. She knew that it probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't dumped him... She still felt sad though.

"Finn thank you for being honest with me.. It's a lot to take in but I'll get over it. I understand. We'll rescue PB and make sure she's safe. I promise."

Finn had called up Marceline to try to find out where PB was held. Marceline had no success. Finn decided that he would take him and Jake out to just walk.

All of a sudden a letter hit him in the face. It was directions. Finn didn't know where to, but he was sure that they were important.

Finn and Jake followed the directions. It lead to under the Candy Kingdom.

Finn and Jake kept following. Eventually creatures came out trying to block their way. They knew that they were getting close.

Flame Princess materialized out of no where. Finn forgot that she could appear wherever there was fire.

"So is this where they are keeping her?"

"I dunno Fi... This is where those paper coordinates put us... say... do you smell that?"

All three of them sniffed the air as they smelled something sweet.

Next thing Finn knew, He was unconscious. He woke up. Tied up again. He looked to his left and right. He saw everyone else tied down. Fi didn't seem as tied down as she usually was.

"Hello Finn." A sly voice came out of no where. It was Dark Princess. She was dressed in all black and looked more evil than she did last time. She didn't seem like she knew what she was doing. She was smart but she didn't know how to be truly evil.

"Dark Princess, why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask questions Finn. I don't have time for that. I will however tell you a story."

She came up close to Finn. She looked evilly provocative.

"A long time ago I was good. I really was. I met one of the last human boys. It was before the mushroom wars. I met this boy that told me that he would be with me forever. That didn't happen. He left me. He died. He didn't leave without saying goodbye. He just died. I loved him so much but he died he left me. You looked so much like him. I watched you as you grew up. You fell in love with that bitch bubblegum. But I saw you as much more. I wanted to test your will. I coordinated so many trials. So many things that I knew my beloved could do. I hated how you could do what he could. I wanted you to die. Then that bitch Flame Princess came back into the picture I hated her too. I needed some way to take her out. However that foolish Cinnamon Bun as smart as Bubblegum made him still fucked that up. I want you dead but I still have fallen in love with you. I want to kill you but I can't. You don't know how much I want to..."

Dark Princess leaned in and kissed him

It felt fiery. It felt good. He never knew anyone to kiss like this. Not even Flame Princess

Who was this girl? How did she know so much? She was so intriguing yet so evil. Finn was confused

He didn't like feeling this way. He was attracted to this girl but he didn't want to be. He was with Flame Princess.

"I'll be back Finn."

She left. Flame Princess moved as she heard the door close. She started glowing red hot. She burned through her restraints and went to work on setting everyone free. Jake was free, Finn was free, and then an unconscious Bubblegum was free. The started running to what they could only logically conclude was the exit. They kept running. Creatures started popping out, aware of their escape. Finn easily dispatched them. Finn motioned them forward.

Dark Princess came out of nowhere. She appeared almost human like. Her facial structure was immaculate. Easily the most beautiful thing Finn had ever seen. Behind her escape was closing fast.

"GET EVERYONE OUT I'LL DEAL WITH HER!"

Fi and Jake took Bubblegum out of there leaving Finn behind to deal with Dark Princess.

They both drew their swords as they started the epic dance of death. She was a swordswoman years beyond Finn's level. She toyed with him. Easily deflecting and parrying every move Finn had for her.

"You won't win Finn. I WILL HAVE YOU!"

She brought down her sword on the last word. Finn barely ducked. He tumbled and came up from the other side and knocked the sword from her hand. He was about to come down with the final blow to end her when he saw her face.

It was full of fear. This wasn't the face of evil about to die. This looked like an innocent...

"Go ahead Finn... End me. Kill me now!"

"I-I just can't do it..."

"Finn you will never be able to beat me until you kill me. You've already almost beat me. Just finish me off. Please."

She was begging for Finn to finish her, but he couldn't. His hero part wouldn't let him. She wasn't evil enough.

She looked up to Finn. She stood up. Leaned in. And kissed him. Finn and Dark Princess had a long passionate kiss. One that Finn had never felt before.

"Before this is all said and done Finn; One of us will kill the other. It's the only way. The exit is that way. I'll see you later my love."

As he looked at the exit he thought. He went to look back to ask a question but she was already gone. She had disappeared. Finn went through the exit and found everyone there.

Every one asked what happened but all Finn could say was,

"I don't know... I don't want to talk about it..."

Finn didn't realize what had happened.

He was going to kill Dark Princess. He had to. There was just one problem.

He was in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sub-Zero Anomaly

Finn didn't know what to do. He knew that he would have to kill Dark Princess. But he was in love with her. He didn't know what to do. He thought for hours about this. He never told Flame Princess what he felt because he was more in love with her.

"Finn..." Fi said, "What happened in that tavern?"

"I told you Fi... We fought... Then as I went to strike her down I couldn't... She pointed to the exit and then she disappeared."

"Finn why didn't you just kill her then? Why did you just let her live?"

"I don't know Fi! She didn't just seem like anyone I could just slice their head off. She seemed so innocent.

"What did she tell you?"

"Ok fine... While you were unconscious she told me that I looked a lot like a guy she dated or whatever before the mushroom wars. She said that she really got to love this person and then he just died. I don't know what from but he just died. It made her sad. She didn't know what to do. She monitored every human left on earth until it got to me. She monitored me every step of the way. She got mad because I seemed so like her last love. That's why she sat up all those traps for me. She wanted me to die because when she saw me... She saw her old love and it made her hurt all over again."

"Wow Finn I didn't know... What are we going to do?"

"Well it hurts me so much to say this, but we're going to have to kill her... I don't like it but we have to. She's a threat to all of the land of Ooo.

"At least we rescued Bubblegum..."

**_The Honorable Dark Princess!_**

I have no idea why I let him escape. I could have killed him there... She was operating on Cinnamon Bun. She didn't want him evil anymore as he had already served his purpose. She thought to herself... He could still be a minion.. However I don't want him evil anymore.

She went to work. She expertly worked his brain until she figured she made everything good. She woke him out of the coma.

"How are you feeling Cinnamon Bun?"

"I'm... I'm better... I'm not compelled to do bad things anymore..."

"Good... I never meant for you to be bad. When that Bubblegum fixed you and let you go, I thought I could make you better. I'm sorry... You have served a really great purpose. Can you serve but one more?"

"But of course Dark Princess!

"Finn will find it hard to kill me. I do not wish to die but I know I must. For some reason I have the insatiable hunger to kill. It's not evil however I will kill anything and everything. I've fallen in love with this Finn. He's fallen in love with me too. I need you to send him a message. I want you to tell him that we're going to war. I have an army to take on Princess Bubblegum's army. Tell him that he must fight; or else he dies. I hate to do this. I love him more that you know."

"So does this mean I am now under the control of Bubblegum?"

"Yes. But only after you deliver the message to Finn."

"Ok Princess!"

Cinnamon Bun ran. He ran faster than he had ever before. He was glad, yet somehow sad to be out of Dark Princess's orders. He still had a job to do.

He reached the Tree House in record time. He bent over; dry heaving, waiting to catch his breath. Finn couldn't believe how hard it was for Cinnamon Bun to be like this. he never been an actually athlete. So he didn't know why he was running so fast.

"What's wrong Cinnamon Bun?" Finn asked eagerly

"Dark Princess just declared war on the Candy Kingdom. She said that the war won't end until you've killed her."

"That shouldn't be a problem... I mean come on"

_How hard could that be?_

Almost reading Finn's thoughts, Cinnamon Bun said, "Finn you don't understand what the Dark Princess means. She has barricaded inside a castle. The only person allowed near her is someone that she trusted... They're dead now..."

Finn had to let Bubblegum know so that she could have a chance to raise her defenses. Finn knew without a doubt that she would attack. He however didn't know when. Bubblegum told him to get some rest. He would need to get some sleep if he wanted to deal with Dark Princess.

He went softly to sleep.

Alarms sounded about an hour and a half later.

It sounded like it was the alarm that would go off if there as an attack. Finn didn't expect an attack this early. Dark Princess seemed like she meant business though.

"Finn. You need to hurry and get dressed. There's a battalion sized element outside of or walls. We're holding them back for now but my banana guards aren't good enough to hold them back."

"Ok Peebs. I got this."

Finn got ready quickly and ran to the fight. He brought out his sword. He went through the gate and headed to the front line. Flame Princess was already out there. She had her flame staff in hand going to work on the enemy. She was twisting and twirling hitting enemy after enemy. She dispatched a guy about to strike her then turned around and hurled a fireball at Finn.

Finn ducked and almost said something but he turned around and noticed that Fi had saved his life. Finn knew he needed to fight instead of watching the mesmerizing princess. Finn went to work decapitating and incapacitating enemy after enemy. Thirty minutes later all the enemies were dispatched. Finn had several cuts and bruises but other than that he was ok. Flame Princess of course was just fine too.

"Bubblegum. They're all dead."

"Good. We move to phase 2. We need to know exactly where this Dark Princess is."

"Good luck Princess. With DP, You're going to need it."

The voice wasn't Finn or Cinnamon Bun. It was Peppermint Butler.

_**So how is this story goin? Do you guys like it? Don't be afraid to put you opinion. Who knows... What you say might influence the story. I can't wait to see what all of you had to say.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Touching Darkness Part 1

Dark Princess didn't know what to think. Should she wear the black dress? or the Slightly blacker black dress? It didn't really matter, yet this is the first time that she actually cared what to wear. She couldn't get Finn off of her mind. Every time she went to make battle plans all she could think of was Finn. It made her think of her last love.

_**Many, many, many years previously**_

"Oh Jules, haha I love the way you smile..."

"Felix, I can't believe I have someone like you..."

She thought back to their first conversation...

"I thought your kind had died out..."

"No there are still some of us left. There was an infant recently that came in. It's mine... We've chosen to cryogenically freeze it until the earth is better. The mushroom wars really fluffed up the planet and in an effort to help repopulate I gave some of my... stuff to help. He's gonna do great things I know..."

It was almost love at first sight.

Dark Princess looked a lot younger. She wasn't called Dark princess though. Her name was Jules. She was just an ordinary elf. Elves of her species live almost forever. What was weird about her species was if they fell in love, they would become mortal so they could die when their loved one did. She never told Felix because it was a big process and he was always trying to do dangerous things. The ritual was one of the most intimate things that any creature would ever go through. It ensured that only the true loves would be connected.

Jules looked at Felix. He had a nice strong looking face. One that she used to see in those girly magazines that she would sometimes find. Jules felt like she found her one.

"Felix... I just want you to know... I love you soo much..."

"I love you too Jules."

"Felix... You know how I my people have really long lives?"

"Yes"

"Well... It's not uncommon that we find lifetime mates with other humanoids... It's just common... There's a ritual... We could do that will make us together. I'd die when you did... We would grow old together. Everything..."

"Jules... I don't want to do that just yet... You know how much I have to do for the colony... What if I get killed the next day and make you die too? I don't want to do that to you. But I would love that. Once everything settles down... I would love to be with you. Forever... Well at least as close to it as possible."

They went back to Felix's house and slept for the night. He got up early and headed out to go scavenge for the colony. Jules was sleeping so he decided not to wake her up. It had been a long night. He left a note for her

_**Jules,**_

_**I've gone out to scavenge for the colony. I'll be back around lunch time. Just know that I love you with all my heart.**_

_**Felix**_

He left the note and headed out.

Jules woke up later and read the note. _Ok so he should be back soon right?_ She wasn't too worried but she hated when he went out. It was so dangerous.

She went out to talk to people and hang out with some new friends she had made.

All of a sudden there came a young boy rushing up to her.

"Miss. Are you Jules?!"

"Yes I am."

"You need to come see the head counselor immediately. He has urgent news."

Jules rushed over to the Head Counselor. Drake was a very good Counselor and helped to keep order together. He also happened to be a magical talking dog with very strange powers. He was however, wise beyond his years.

"Jules do you know why I called you here?"

"No. What happened Drake?"

"It's Felix... He... He's not with us anymore. He and a team went out to a place where they had scavenged before but this time there were creatures there that attacked them. Felix managed to defeat them, but his battle wounds proved too great to overcome. He's dead Jules.. His body is behind these flaps... You're one of the first to know... I can't imagine how this must feel. You two had a very strong love..."

Jules listened and as she listened tears started streaming down her face. Her heart dropped down and it felt like a huge weight just came crashing down on her. She walked in and saw his body.

"NOOOO! NOOOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME BACK! HE SAID HE WOULD!"

Jules dropped to her knees and knelt over the now deceased Felix. She clutched his body. Her world was gone. She didn't know what to do... She got up and started running. She didn't know where she was running to. But she kept running until her body gave out on her. She collapsed and cried herself to sleep.

_**A few years later**_

Jules was still hurt. It had been years since Felix had died. She acquired powers recently that she found out her people had not had in years. She decided that she would hunt down the species that killed her dear Felix and eliminate their entire race. She started her Kingdom. Getting random mercenaries. Twisting them to her will as they swore undying loyalty. She dawned the name Dark Princess. She recently met a creature that was apparently made of candy. He called himself Peppermint Butler. She looked at him and saw great things. He was very intelligent. She used him to do a lot of various missions. Ones that she knew that he had a special skill set for. One day though. He just disappeared. She didn't know what had happened. A few years flew by and he never returned. It hurt her because she had started getting close to him and he had left.

_**Present Day**_

Dark Princess was on the ground. She was crying. She hadn't cried in years. It felt good. She needed to get this all out. She needed to see Finn again. But she had already started this war.

_No matter. One way or another I'll see him again. Then we'll talk._

**_So that's the end of the chapter. Tell me what you guys think._**


	10. Chapter 10: Minty Revelations

"What do you mean 'Good luck with Dark Princess'?"

Peppermint Butler never really said much, but he knew a lot more than what people gave him credit for.

"Just what I said. I don't think you know this, but I used to work for Dark Princess. I would go on missions and take down some of the bigger enemies. It wasn't all that hard. But eventually I got bored so I left. Her real name is Jules. She's an elf. Her kind seemingly out of no where came into existence just before the mushroom war. That battalion of troops that you took out. Those men weren't part of her real army. She's toying with you. If I were you: I'd be really scared."

"So how are we even supposed to beat her?"

"Psychologically. I don't know who this Felix guy was, but she would cry out his name while she was sleeping. My guess is that he did something that hurt her real bad. Maybe this is just a vengeance quest... I don't know. I've got to go now..."

Peppermint Butler left. Leaving just Jake, Finn, FP, and PB in the room.

"I have an idea," Finn said. "I think I know a way to take her down. Like PB said. I mean Peppermint Butler... "

"What is it Finn?"

"Well I don't want to really say... Fi is gonna help me out."

"I am?"

"Yeah. It's a really mathematical plan too. Come with me I'll tell you about it."

Finn took Flame Princess by the hand and quickly ran out. He didn't want to stay there much longer and he didn't want anyone around when he brought this up to Fi. They got to a room in a castle that was designated to Finn whenever he stayed at the castle. They went inside and shut the door.

"Fi," Finn said, as they sat down on the bed, "I haven't been completely honest with you. When I was in that tavern with Dark Princess, something did happen. Dark Princess and I kissed. I don't know what it was for but she came in and kissed me. This was right after I decided not to kill her. Which got me thinking a little bit ago... What if I reminded her of this Felix guy?"

"Well... I suppose it's possible... It would explain why she didn't kill you after two chances of being able to... Finn... Why did you let her kiss you?"

"No it wasn't like that Fi... It just happened so fast. It won't happen again."

"Ok Finn... I believe you... So what's your plan?"

"I think we need to try to befriend her. She doesn't seem as evil as you think. By this time I think she's just tired of all the pain. If she's been alive before the mushroom wars... Just think of how long it's been..."

"Well Finn, I think that's a great idea..."

There was a knock on the door. Finn went got up and walked over and answered it. It was Peppermint Butler.

"Finn. I got a note handed to me. Apparently it's from Jules. You need to read it."

_**Finn,**_

_**My love I need to talk to you. I know. It's weird that I call you that. I need you to meet me by the entrance to that dungeon in the Ice Kingdom. Tell Flame Princess to come as well. Don't worry. All will be calm unless you plan on attacking. Tell Fi to keep her hot temper down to a simmer.**_

_**DP**_

This was a good thing. It helped set Finn's plan in motion. Finn let Flame Princess read the message.

"How does she know my nickname? That's so creepy..."

"I don't know Fi, but I think it's important that we go talk to her."

They packed up their things and decided to head out. They didn't let anyone know exactly where they were going. They just said that they would be back in a couple of days. They made their long trek to the Ice Kingdom. It got cold quick. Fi kept Finn warm. They spent two days traveling before they finally reached the entrance. There they found a sign telling them to go inside. Finn led the way, making sure that nothing attacked them on the way out.

"Where do you think we're supposed to meet her Finn?"

"Right here."

They heard the voice as they entered the room. It wasn't Finn's. It was Jules'.

The place lit up. There was a table and what looked like a meal.

"Please have a seat. We have much to talk about. I also have much to tell you."

They sat down, wondering what was about to happen.

Servants came around, serving them food. After they served, they left.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you here. I believe that there's something that you can help me with. You see Finn. There's a theory that I have. It involves someone that might be your father. I need to back up and tell you a story. See way way back just after the mushroom war, I met someone. His name was Felix."

Finn's eyes opened with surprise. This is not what he thought this was going to be about.

"Oh I see Peppermint Butler did say something. I found out only recently where he's been hiding. He's always been a really good hider. Never wanting to be found. Always keeping his secrets. I digress though. So he must've told you. My real name is in fact Jules. This Felix that I met... He looks so much like you. I think you must be the boy that they had cryogenically frozen. Tell me. Do you know of a Magical Dog named Drake?"

"Uh... No... I know Jake... He's a magical dog..."

"Then this is good. You might just be... I have a quest for you. In return during this quest, unless I learn the real truth, I'll call for a truce with the Candy Kingdom. In return however, for this truce to stay, I want you to hunt down and kill the murderers that killed my dear Felix. I fully Believe now that Felix must have been your father. There is no other explanation."

"How did Felix die?"

"He went out scavenging. He said that he was going to come back. He never did. He looked like he got mauled by something big. I was told there were multiples of these creatures. He managed to kill them saving the other scavengers, but the battle wounds killed him. I don't know what species did it but I've been hunting down whoever could have been responsible. Finn. I'm close, but I can't get close enough without compromising myself. I have an idea of what or who it could be but I need you to track them down and kill them all."

"DP..."

"Please Finn... Call me Jules..."

"Jules... How do I even begin to track them down? I don't know where they are. Who they are..."

"That's where Flame Princess comes in handy. FP, if you could walk over here."

Flame Princess carefully walked over to Jules. Jules took her by the arm and put two fingers on her head. A bright flash of light appeared almost blinding Finn. He was scared of what was happening but he couldn't move. All of a sudden it was gone.

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you a power. I can't really explain what it is right now. It's going to take some time to develop. Finn, we need to train. What you're going to go up against is very powerful. Very relentless. I don't want you to die anymore. The longer I've watched you the more I think of Felix. It made me realize... I don't want to lose him twice. You aren't Felix yet you're so much like him. I love you Finn."

She went in to go kiss him but Finn turned away.

"Uh... Fi is right there, and I told her that that would never happen again..."

"For the best then... I'm sorry... Leave now. I shall make my arrival on the eve of the next full moon. Toodles Finn, and remember what I said.

Finn nodded and left with Flame Princess. They got outside and went for their long trek home.

"You so wanted to kiss her!"

"No I didn't Fi, I swear!"

"Oh you did! It's ok though. You didn't. Although... That would've been hot to see."

She winked at him seductively and walked ahead. Leaving him there to contemplate what just happened.


	11. Chapter 11: Freezing Conquest

Finn and Flame Princess were making their way back to the Candy Kingdom to tell Princess Bubble gum the news. The trek wasn't near as long because they managed to find a faster way than the one they had taken.

"Princess Bubblegum! Hero Finn and the Flamed one are back!"

"This is great news! Prepare feasty times at once!"

"It shall be done Princess!"

Princess Bubblegum's servants went to work instantly, preparing one of the best meals that they could think of.

Finn and Flame Princess arrived into the main hall and PB was there to greet them.

"You must have much to tell!"

"Yeah Peebs and you're going to love it! I think we should head to the conference room though."

"I guess you're right Finn."

The three made their way into the conference room. PB motioned for the two to sit down.

"So tell me what happened."

"Well it goes like this. Apparently someone killed off her love way back when and she's still peeved about it. She wants us to hunt them down and kill them. She said in turn she'd call for a truce."

"What was the name of the person?"

"She said his name was Felix. Apparently Felix was a human like me that lived shortly after the craziness of the mushroom wars ended. He lived in a community that was headed by Drake the Dog. She also believes that Felix could be my dad."

"I know who you're talking about. They were a village that I personally monitored. I found them intriguing. It was very wise to put Drake in charge. He knew what he was doing... It was just so unfortunate that everyone but him ended up getting wiped out... Just to let you know. Felix was your Father. He had you cryogenically frozen. It's believed that there was a girl that was cryogenically frozen too, but it's unconfirmed. I never found any notes after going through the camp to find remains of any survivors. People or research papers. I think they wanted to ensure the survival of humans. They didn't want you to be the last one."

"How did you know about these people?"

"Well it wasn't that hard not to... They always had people scavenging so I followed some of them there."

"So there might be a female?"

He looked over at Fi, and then back to PB.

"Fi and I could make babies couldn't we?"

"Well considering that your...stuff... would have to make it to the egg BEFORE it burned out... I don't know... I could be able to help. That would be an awesome experiment. Just think... Half Human... Half Fire Elemental... I like that idea..."

PB starting mumbling to herself and daydreaming. Finn knew they had a couple minutes, possibly hours, before PB would come out of this trance.

"So... If you and I could have kids... Would you want to do it?"

"Of course Finn... I just don't want your species to completely die out..."

"It'll be ok... I mean... I'm the last one of me and I have you. That's all that matters..."

"Finn you do know that there could be a girl. She just doesn't know where she is. Or what she's doing."

"I know where she is." Dark Princess came into the room and startled everyone. Except for Bubblegum. She was still daydreaming.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I know where she is, and oddly enough... her name is Fionna. It's weird how close to your name it is... She was frozen around the same time as you. Although... I took all the research pertaining to it shortly after I had heard about the disaster. It was terrible... It destroyed everything... Well almost everything... Apparently Drake grabbed you and took you. I found the girl and gave her to a magical cat. Her name was Cup that Cat. Very weird species... If you want I'll show you a picture."

"Yeah sure!"

Finn looked at the picture that was given to him. She looked very beautiful. He had Flame Princess look at it to. Just to be safe.

"I guess she's alright," Fi said. Acting as if she wasn't jealous of the girl.

"She's not as pretty as you though Fi." Finn said this to reassure Flame Princess, and to suck up for later.

"Anyway back to business," Dark Princess said as she looked at PB. "Is she ok?"

"Oh Peebs? Yeah she's fine. She's just day dreaming about turning me into a half fire elemental half human."

"AHA I GOT IT! I KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO DO IT! JULES! WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Seeing Jules after she had come straight out of the daydream scared her.

"I got here like ten minutes ago. I was having a talk with Finn."

"What about?"

"The female that was cryogenically frozen with him. She's on a different continent though. Across the Ocean. I think that call the place like Eee or Aaa or something. They're very strange over there. Friendly but strange.."

"So this truce that you came here to talk about..."

"Yes. I don't know if Finn told you. But I want him to track down my lover's killer. Only someone that could live as long as us could have killed my dear Felix. I have tracked him down to be in this.. Aaa or whatever they call it. There are multiple reasons why I want Finn to do this. One. He needs to meet Fionna. The survival of his race depends on this. Two. He needs to track down this thing that killed my love. I like you PB. I don't want to destroy you. Just realize I'm not the bad guy here. You need to release Finn from his duties here, and give him to me. I promise he'll come back."

Finn took this moment to speak up. "Is Flame Princess allowed to come?"

"Finn I think it would be better if I didn't." Flame Princess' response confused him. She saw this and explained further. "Finn.. I love you. But I'd rather you keep the Humans in existence, or at least try. I don't need to be with you."

"Actually Flame Princess. You need to go with him. That power I gave you. It will help you find whoever you need to find. You just have to think hard about the person and their outline will turn to orange. I like to call it Eagle Vision. That and I need you there to protect and guide Finn. You don't have to be around when he meets the girl if you do not wish it. But you do need to go with him."

"Ok. I give you Finn." PB turned to look at Finn. "Finn. I want you to finish this quest as fast as you can. There are always dangers that lurk around the Candy Kingdom and I can't afford for you to be gone for too long."

All of them got done talking and went to the feast that was prepared. There was a lot of food and everyone had a great time. After the feast Finn and Flame Princess snuck away for some private time. Dark Princess watched as the waltzed away hand in hand.

She wished she still had that. She knew how Finn and Flame Princess was feeling. She knew she couldn't just separate them now. She didn't want to. What if Finn died on this journey. Yes Fi would be heartbroken... But this way she would be there for his last words. She didn't think Finn would fail. Not with Flame Princess by his side. She saw how well she could fight.

"Jules..."

"Yes PB?"

"Can you share with me some stories about you and Felix? I've never really had time to be with anyone... I see Finn and Flame Princess... Jake and Lady Rainicorn... I just want to know what they feel.."

"PB... Words can't describe true love... But I will share with you some stories. Maybe if I share to you some things you'll understand me better."

So that's how the night went. Finn and Flame Princess tucked away for an intimate moment and Jules told Bonnibel stories of her and Felix. Everything was great during that night. But everyone knew that Finn and Flame Princess would have to leave that next morning.

Meanwhile... Plans and Schemes were being made in the Land of Aaa.


	12. Chapter 12: Touching Darkness Part 2

_I can't let the human come over here. _Dark Princess was interfering with his plans. Finn wasn't supposed to come over this soon. Dark Prince knew that he had something to deal with. He had all of the land of Aaa underneath his control. He was able to make sure that Fionna wasn't too adventurous because he didn't want anyone to get in his way. He found out a long time ago that the world wasn't that large and that it wouldn't take to long to overcome. Especially considering that this was post apocalyptic warfare.

Fionna was a thorn in his side. She and that magical cat made it hard to take over the vegetable kingdom. That was the only thing left to conquer in Aaa and then he would move on to Ooo. Dark Princess must have somehow found out about this. He had eluded her ever since he killed Felix. He didn't know how she finally found him.

**_Many, many years ago_**

Jacob was mounting an attack. There was a village that he needed to destroy. He was tired of all these humans running around. They almost destroyed the entire world with their pointless violence. He needed them all dead. He went out. He knew there was a place where humans loved to scavenge. They would always send out the warriors to scavenge. It was stupid. Just like all humans were. He set up a an ambush to kill them. If there was any human he was kind of afraid of. It was Felix. For some reason he wasn't like any of the other ones.

"Alright. Set up here. Here. And Here. Don't mess this up. This should be flawlessly done. It's one, two, three done."

"It shall be done ma lord."

"Go."

Jacob waited for the scavengers to come out. They arrived pretty early. He let them look around for a little bit, just so their guard would be down. Out of the bushes one of his men moved.

"I THINK I GOT SOMETHING OVER HERE!"

It had to be done now.

Everything got crazy as the ambush started. Felix somehow knew what was about to happen. He turned and sliced the first guy. Arrows started flying as Jacob took out almost all of the scavengers while his men were fighting. Felix managed to take out all of Jacob's men. There were two of the scavengers plus Felix. Jacob took his last arrow and let it fly. It hit Felix in the throat. It stuck with a sickening thud. Jacob knew that Felix was dead. He turned and ran back to the front line that he set up. He knew that the village would be theirs.

**_Two Days Later_**

It was time to start the attack. It started off with an improvised explosion. There was a panic. He led his men down to the village and proceeded to destroy everything. Nobody stood a chance. He was trying to find the leader. He heard that the place was ran by a magical dog. It was amusing. They ransacked and destroyed the whole village in the hour. Jacob couldn't find this dog though. They finished up in the village, burning everything as they left. Jacob and his men walked back to the kingdom. He cleaned up and went for a walk. Out of the woods a woman showed up. She was crying.

"My lady. What's wrong?"

"A couple of days ago... Someone killed my husband. He was all that I had."

"Oh that's terrible..."

This woman was beautiful. She looked really exotic. She definitely wasn't human. She looked like an elf.

"What happened. Who killed him?"

"I don't know. He said in his letter that he would come back. I'll hunt down and kill whoever took my darling Felix away!"

This unnerved him. Jacob knew how feisty the elves could be. He needed to take her out. He went to attack her. She was really fast though. Faster than anything that he'd ever faced. The were fighting. Neither one giving any ground. He was starting to regret trying to kill her. It had to be done. He went to sweep her legs but she managed to jump. While she was in the air she landed a scissor kick that made him fly backwards.

"You killed him. You killed Felix!"

"How did you know?"

"Because no one could kill him unless they were a skilled fighter."

He got up and tried to come in with a backhand. She blocked it and followed it up with a strong jab. It didn't hit the target but it made him flinch. He tried a spinning round house which connected and the woman flew backwards.

"I may not be able to beat you right now. But I will hunt you down. And I will kill you."

With that she ran away. He wasn't about to try to chase her. This scared him.

This was not a land that he would be able to take easily. However, he knew of a land across the sea that he could take over.

**_Two months_ later**

He finally finished all the preparations to leave. He had everything packed, and made his leave. He was going to conquer this new world. Then he would come back and take over Ooo. It took a long time but he finally had the ships ready. He had a plan to take over this new land.

"Everything is done. When do we leave sir?"

"We leave now."

Everybody got onto the ship and they set sail.

_**Meanwhile**_

Jules found the room. She questioned why no one was around. It was a whole lot easier to traverse than she thought. She came into the room that she found out was the man's. She started looking around for clues on where he might be. It didn't even look like anyone lived here. She got the desk and started searching for something. Anything.

She found a note.

_**I don't know your name. I knew you would find this letter. You won't be able to find me. By the time you read this I'll have already gotten further than you can do anything about. Happy Hunting.**_

_**Dark**_** Prince**

She wanted to know where he went. It was going to take some time but she knew she needed to get to him.

_**Present Day**_

This was a problem. Dark Princess had finally found him. She was sending assassins. He hadn't planned for this. He needed more time, but he knew that the assassins were on their way. He needed to think fast. It was a good idea for her not to come in person. He would've loved to see her again. He needed to find out what this Finn looked like. He needed to set up fast for any measures.


	13. Chapter 13: New Lands

_**A note from the author: **__**So I know that I haven't posted in a while. I'm apologize for the inactivity. However I plan on posting a few chapters with in a couple of days.**_

Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess woke up early to get on to the ship that would take them to the continent of Aaa. Finn didn't know what to expect or how long this journey would take. He knew that he would be on the look out for this killer. Apparently he was really powerful figure in the land of Aaa from what Jules said.

"Finn I just want you to know that this guy that you are going to be chasing after is very powerful."

**_TWELVE HOURS EARLIER_**

"This is a really dangerous mission. I hope you know what you're up against."

"Don't worry about it DP. You know I can take anything thrown against me!"

"Don't be so sure Finn. I faced him once before. Even for me he was powerful. But you are just like your dad. I know that you can beat him. Felix was the only one that could have stood a chance against him."

_**PRESENT TIME**_

"Finn. I just want you to know... I don't want to break up with you. I still want to be with you. I want you to continue your race though. I know you find this human girl attractive. That's good. I really didn't want to come along... But I know I need to help you beat this... "Dark Prince"..."

"Flame Princess it's so difficult to choose... I love you. I don't care if my race doesn't survive. I know I have you!"

"Finn... I'll long out live you. That's the outlook of our species... I'd rather go on living knowing you died happy rather than think that you lived your life in regret knowing that humans died with you and Fionna."

"Let's just talk about this later... The thought of me being with someone else scares me..."

Finn knew that the future of humans was in the hands of he and this Fionna. Fionna was really attractive. She was even more attractive than Flame Princess. He loved Flame Princess even more. He didn't know what life would be without her.

The ship hit coast a lot sooner than they thought. It had only been a day and a half and they already hit land.

Finn, Jake and Flame Princess got off the boat. Jakes phone rang. "제이크 야 어디 있니?"

"Oh lady don't worry I'm just with Jake and Flame Princess in Aaa. I'm trying to track down some bad guy with them."

"당신이 너무 오래 갔다 할 때 나는 그것을 싫어. 내가 갈께. 얼마나 당신은 걸릴 것이라고 생각합니까?"

"I dunno lady... It took me a couple of days to get here by boat... I know you fly fast but it would be nice to have you here."

"확인을 클릭합니다. 잘 됐네. 나는 최대한 빨리 당신을 가입 예정입니다. 당신이 나쁜 남자를 취할 것입니다. 나는 당신에게 제이크를 사랑합니다!"

"I love you too lady!"

"Jake was that lady?"

"Yeah she was just wondering where we were. No big deal."

The crew got off the boat. They walked for some time until they happened upon a city. They traveled inside. The guards to the city looked really weird. They weren't familiar like the banana guards. They looked like something else.

"Hello hallowed guests. I'm Prince Gumball of the Vegetable Kingdom. I see the Cauliflower guards let you in... What can I help you with?"

The gang was taken aback. This looked like a Candy person that was a king amongst vegetables. This made them feel awkward because this was almost like Princess Bubblegum.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Well I'm Finn the Human, This is Flame Princess and this is Jake. I think Lady Rainicorn might be on there..."

"Lady Rainicorn? She's just a legend here... I thought that she was a legend... Is she real?"

"Yeah of course she's real!"

"Wow... All we have is Lord Monochromicorn..."

"He's just a legend from where we're from..."

Finn looked around taking in the scenery around him. It looked so surprisingly familiar. He went around the city after the prince dismissed them. They walked around. It was weird how he was able to traverse the terrain so easily. He went up and traversed the castle.

_"that's weird... How could I know what this castle layout is just like back home. That's so weird..."_

"Hey!" It was Gumball Prince.

"Do you want to stay for the night?"

"Glob... I dunno... I guess..."

"It's ok pick your room!"

Finn walked around and went to a door that looked familiar to him.

"I want this one."

"That is usually owned by Fionna but since she hasn't been around in a while..."

"Fionna?..."

Finn's question disappeared as Prince Gumball walked away.

"Are you gonna be okay in here Finn?"

"Yeah... But I don't know what's going to happen... What if she comes back?"

"For some reason she hasn't been back in a while. I don't know what is going on.

Finn got ready for bed and laid down to sleep. He had a dream about fighting evil. He was destroying evil beings.

Finn woke up in the middle of the night.

There was someone cuddled next to him. It wasn't the warm feeling he was used to feeling. He felt a warm body that was softer than Flame Princess. He didn't feel like moving but he wanted to stay with this softness.

Fionna came to consciousness. She was laying in her normal castle except her bed was extra comfortable. She'd never noticed the comfort that she had. She looked around and noticed that she saw a guy that was cuddling her.

Fionna didn't know what to think. Fionna looked across to the other guy and saw nothing but another guy. He looked very handsome.

"Well who are you handsome guy?"

Finn woke up to the sound of her voice. He thought it sounded melodic. But he didn't know how to respond.

All he could respond was "Hey girl... How you doin?"

**_So this introduces Fionna and Finn. So what do you want? Flinn? or Flionna? Only time will tell..._**


	14. Chapter 14: Tough Decisions

Flame Princess got up out of bed. She didn't want sleep with Finn tonight. She had a lot on her mind.

_What if Finn likes this Fionna?_

Flame Princess never told Finn, but there was another guy that she kind of fell in love with while they were broken up. She broke things off because she still loved Finn too much. She believed he would eventually come back. She was right. Her thoughts were racing. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Who are you," came the reply.

"I'm Flame Princess."

"Oh kind of like Flame Prince right?"

"Flame Prince? Wow... This is so weird... You must be Fionna."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We were told that you pop by here from time to time. We were told you hadn't been here in a while. Where've you been?"

"Oh Cake and I have just been adventuring... We just decided it would be better to crash here for tonight. Say I've never been here before... Where do you come from?"

"I come from a pretty far away land. You probably never heard of it. It's called Ooo."

"Ooo?! Of course I heard of it! There are tales that have reached here of a Hero that has done so many things. The best part is that the tales say he's a human! What if he ever came here?! Just think! Another human! I always thought that I was the last one!"

Flame Princesss looked at Fionna. She looked very beautiful. She also knew that Finn would say that too, but never openly where she could hear. Fi knew what she needed to do.

"You know I've heard rumors that he was here... actually to be honest I used to date him..."

"WHAT?! That must have been so cool! Why would you stop dating him?"

"He deserves someone that was meant for him."

"Oh.. I'm sorry... I bet you loved him... It sure looks like it... But you do know that that Flame Prince that I mentioned before? He is the talk of the land! He is all the lady's talk about! You should go meet him!"

"Flame Prince?"

"Yeah he's so dreamy!"

Fionna did a little giggle.

"Well I'm going to walk around for a little while."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Fionna!"

Flame Princess waited until Fionna was out of sight then whisped into the room Finn was in.

"Finn... Wake up! I think we need to talk about something..."

"Sure what is it Fi?"

"Finn... I ran into Fionna... "

"What? No way!"

"Yeah. She's heard of you and she was so exited to know that there was another human... Which leads me to say this... Finn... You need to be with her... I don't want to not be with you, but I feel like you need her more than I need you, or you need me."

"Fi, I don't like what I'm hearing... I already had to get over you once..."

"No, Finn we're not going out like that... I'll be around still. This is better for you. Besides... Fionna is totally hot! You'll so love her!"

Finn looked uneasy.

"Look Finn," Fi said trying to reassure him, "I don't want this anymore than you do... But I want to see you be truly happy. I want you to be with someone that is more like you. It would be better..."

Finn couldn't help but think of everything that had happened... He couldn't believe that this was ending. This wasn't like last time though. He didn't feel like he was heart broken. He knew that this wouldn't last. Maybe this was for the best...

"I guess you're right Fi... So... what happens now?"

"I'm going to go to another room. We're going to go to sleep. When we wake up. We're going to find this Dark Prince, and we will destroy him."

Finn felt motivated. Finn watched as Fi whisped out of the room. He was still amazed that she could do something like that. He rolled over and went to sleep.

**Fionna**

_That Flame Princess girl was pretty cool._

Fionna started walking around. She always went for a walk before she went to sleep. She felt that it made her relax a little better. Could it really be that the legendary hero of Ooo had actually made his way here? What if that Flame Princess was with him? But that wouldn't make since. Why would they both be here?

Fionna took a look around. She was in a garden. Prince Gumball had a nice rose garden made a couple of years ago just so that Fionna could walk around. The night air was cool. It was still summer time. She decided that she'd go to sleep. She walked back into the castle. As she was walking she kept thinking to that hero. She got into her room and took off her clothes. She went and took a shower and dried off. She thought about putting on pajamas but thought against it. She was too tired. She went and crawled into the bed and instantly fell asleep. One second later Finn walked into the room. Sometimes Finn would sleepwalk. Finn had woken up and looked around. It was dark in the room and his eyes were still adjusting. He found the bed and got back in. He fell back asleep.

Finn awoke when he felt something in the bed move. He opened his eyes. The morning sun shown through the window and the first thing he saw was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in the world. She had blonde hair just like his. Her face looked absolutely flawless.

"Wow..." Finn whispered...

Fionna heard someone whisper and opened her eyes. She saw a man that looked very chiseled. He was very, very good looking. Fionna couldn't think. All she could come up with was,

"Hey there handsome."

"Hey girl, what's up?"

His reply was equally weird.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Finn. Finn the Human..."

"FINN! THE HUMAN! FROM OOO?!"

"Uh yes..."

"Oh my Glob! I've heard of you! You're real!"

"Um of course I'm real..."

Fionna rolled on top of him. He just noticed she was completely naked. Her body looked slender and beautiful. Her boobs looked so perfect. They were just the right size. She leaned down and kissed him. She didn't even seem to care that she was naked.

"It's still early. The sun rises here earlier because it's summer. It's probably only four o clock in the morning right now."

She rolled off of Finn but still clung to him. Coddling him. She went to sleep. Finn figured he'd go back to sleep as he was still tired too. He slowly drifted away...


	15. Chapter 15: New Flames

**_NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: So I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been distracted. When I tried to write this chapter the other day but my idea just crashed on me. I've been trying to feel out how I want this to go. I think I finally have it._**

**_FLAME PRINCESS_**

Flame Princess woke up. The sun was already up and provided everything she would need for the day. She felt great. She had broken up the night before with Finn. She didn't feel hurt at all. It was if this were meant to happen. She went out after getting dressed to walk around.

"HEYO! You must be Flame Princess!"

Flame Princess turned around and almost fell backwards.

He looked like her.

Flame Prince.

"Are you... Flame Prince?"

"Hell yeah I am! I was talking to Prince Gumball and he said that there was another fire elemental here. He also said she was pretty hot! He was so right!"

"Umm... You look pretty good too..."

Flame Princess was kind of taken aback by what she was seeing. She never thought she would see another person she would like other than Finn. He made her completely forget about Finn. Flame Prince was really charismatic and good looking.

"How did you get here?"

"Well I came here with Finn... We're trying to find a guy... He's pretty bad..."

"You must be talking about Dark Prince..."

"You know already?"

"Of course I do. I know things that even Prince Gumball doesn't. That's how I've kept the Flame Kingdom protected."

"So you can help us?"

"Follow me."

Flame Prince led Flame Princess inside. He walked up to one of the rooms and closed the door behind them.

"Flame Princess... There's something you need to know... You won't get to him easily. He's conveniently placed himself in the mountains. There's only one way to get into the place."

"Well... Will you come with us on this journey? We need to take this guy down..."

"Of course I'll help you. Besides, You're cute. I don't want you hurt."

Flame Princess looked at Flame Prince. She felt lost in his eyes... She walked up to him. She started kissing him.

**_JAKE_**

Jake woke up. He looked around. He noticed that the door was open. He looked around and saw that Lady Unicorn had come in and laid down. Jake looked on her as she was sleeping. She woke up.

"제이크 안녕하세요!"

"Oh hey Lady. I didn't want to wake you. When did you get here?"

"글쎄, 난 아침 일찍 여기있어. 나는 왕자의 풍선 껌을 이야기 그리고 그는 당신이 들어간 어떤 방 하더군요"

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you were able to find me."

Lady Rainicorn came up and snuggled next to Jake.

"나는 제이크 다시 보니 너무 기쁘다."

"I'm glad to see you too Lady."

_**FINN**_

Finn woke up. He remembered something from last night.

Fionna.

Was it just a dream? He rolled over and didn't see anything. It had to be a dream. He rolled back over only to see Fionna walking out of what looked like the bathroom.

"Oh hey there handsome. I see you're awake!"

"Oh my Glob... it wasn't a dream..."

"Of course it wasn't a dream. Why would you think that?"

"Because last night... I saw you but I didn't this morning... I thought you were just a pleasant dream."

Fionna came and laid down in the bed with him. She smelled really good. She smelled like vanilla. It made him forget what he was going to say. He embraced her and kissed her. She started kissing him back. He was entranced by her beauty. That and the smell of vanilla turned him on.

"Finn.. let's have some fun."

"Oh glob..."

Finn took her and started caressing her. He was lost in her. She rolled over on top of him. He didn't know if she was wet from the shower or wet from what was about to happen, but he liked it. She grabbed his flesh javelin and stuck it in her fun hole. She started riding his gut shuffler. Finn felt amazing. He caressed her body as she did whatever she wanted to him. She grabbed Finn and with excellent precision flipped until Finn was on top. Finn thrusted his skin slinky into her pink fortress. He didn't last as long as he had with Flame Princess. He had to keep stopping periodically just to make sure she was pleased.

Fionna was doing everything she could to make Finn blow as fast as she could. Just to make him blow. He was lasting a little longer than normal and felt like she herself would be out lasted. She finally hit orgasm. She clutched Finn in a solid embrace and clawed his back. Finn kept going making it last longer. She squeezed him harder as she let out a very loud seductive moan.

Finn was jamming his love shark into Fionna's baby cannon and he heard her moan loudly as she started scratching his back.

Finn couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled out and just blew all over her. It was the fastest finish he ever had.

"Oh my Golb, hero... That was so good... You really are everything I expected... and more..."

"That... was fast... I usually go longer..."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I finished so fast... You really make me wet..."

Fionna grabbed a towel and wiped off her stomach. She turned to Finn and held him close. Looking into his eyes.

"Why are you here Finn?"

"To be honest... There's someone I have to track down and kill... Someone evil..."

"Dark Prince..."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"He's been trying to get rid of me forever but he always fails... He's smarter than the Ice Queen, but when it comes to me... He doesn't really know how to put me out. I've been trying to kill him forever but I can never get to him."

"So you'll help me?"

"Finn, I thought you wouldn't ask. Of course I will!"

With that Fionna laid her head down on his chest and went back to sleep.

Finn sat there for a moment just thinking of what would become of this. He knew he had officially ended things with Flame Princess, but he didn't know how she would react.

With Fionna, he didn't feel like he needed any other girl. She matched him perfectly so far. From her personality to her sexualness. To basically everything. He didn't have to do anything special. All he had to do was just be him.

He decided to sleep a little more as the sun peeked into the room. He looked towards the window to see a perfect scene in the distance.

"I think I'm already falling for you..."

He thought she was asleep and just whispered this. Not wanting to wake her up.

Fionna heard what he said.

She felt the same way and couldn't believe that he had felt the same way so quickly. She never had luck with males. At least... Not until now...

_**WOW! So I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Also I'm going to put up another video of me reading out chapter two of Finn's saucy adventure. look up superhoneybadger13. It has no spaces. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've just had a lot of my time taken away, and many distractions. There's one other story that I have that I haven't updated in a while. Look at it and tell me what you think It's called Enigmatic Love Affair. I just love the word Enigma lol. Thank you all!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Heated Feelings

Finn woke up. He looked around the room as he was still lying down. Fionna was on laying down next to him with her head and arm over his chest. The room looked extravagant. He didn't know why he hadn't taken the time to look around before. This room felt really familiar. It reminded him of Ooo.

_Flame Princess... I wonder what she's doing..._

Finn took a second to think about that. They had decided to break things off but it seemed to simple. It couldn't just end like that...

Fionna stirred and looked up to Finn.

"Good Morning handsome."

"Oh hey Morning..."

"What's wrong...? What's bothering you...?"

"Oh... It's nothing... Don't worry about it..."

"It's Flame Princess isn't it?"

Finn was taken aback. "How did you...?"

"Know? I ran into Flame Princess last night. We talked about some stuff... You should go talk to her..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah... You need to close this out, or it'll never stay off your mind."

"Ok... I'll be back..."

Finn got dressed. He made sure he had everything and then set out. Finn started walking down the hallway. He noticed how alike this was with the Candy Castle back home. Finn decided he'd go and check the Gardens.

Finn walked to the garden. He looked around. They looked a lot like the gardens he saw in a book once.

"...Fire elemental..."

He heard another voice. It sounded like a guy. Finn looked from around the corner. It was Flame Princess. She with another guy. It looked like FP except... It was a guy.

This was weird. He listened in on the conversation. It wasn't about anything really. He followed them until they decided they would go inside. He followed them back to their room. They went inside and closed the door and Finn decided to listen in.

They weren't talking about anything that Finn didn't already know about. Mostly just Dark Prince was thrown around. Finn decided to knock on the door. He needed to talk to her.

Flame Princess opened the door.

"Yes Finn?"

"Fi... I need to talk to you... about something important..."

"What is it about?"

"Later... Is there somewhere where we can talk?"

"Yeah... The Garden... It's always so relaxing to be there."

Finn and Flame Princess walked down to the garden. There were flowers all around. Roses. Lilies. You name it, it was there.

They sat down on a bench that over looked a pond.

"Fi... I don't believe that you say it's over and that's just it... Why? It doesn't make any sense..."

"Finn... I want you to know a couple of things. I'm going to outlive you by forever. It already hurts that I'm doing this now... What happens when you die and I still look young? You know Princess Bubblegum? She's been living forever. She just hasn't found anyone that she can be with her as long as she lives. She wants you but doesn't want to go through what I just did. Besides... Fionna needs you as much as you need her. I'll be with you every step of the way but... She's young. She doesn't know what anything is like yet."

"What if I could live forever? It can't just be seamless that we split apart. Like nothing happened..."

"Finn... You know I don't want this... But you deserve some one that you can grow old and happy with. Someone that won't out last you by millennia."

"...Fi..."

Finn looked deep into Flame Princess's eyes. They leaned in. Slowly, and kissed. Flame Princess pulled back after a couple of seconds. She got up and started to walk away.

Finn called out her name again. She looked back, and wisped away.

"She's right you know."

Finn jumped. He didn't expect to hear Fionna's voice.

"Fionna! What are you doing here?!"

"Listening in to conversations." She giggled as she said it.

"What do you mean she was right?"

"Just what I said. Finn. She was right about everything she said. You need someone that can know what you know. Feel as you feel. We're the only two left of our kind. After us... we're done. I think that's what she wants as well. She thinks we're meant to be together..."

"Well I guess so... There's just so much history..."

"Well hey," Fionna said, laying on the seductive voice, "it isn't all bad. At least I'm hot."

She bit her lip and winked at Finn. It was so weird that she could already get Finn's mind racing. Blood heated. Get him going. But he liked it.

And she was right. Being the last girl on earth. At least she was really good looking.

"How about we go back to the room. I want some more fun with the hero of Ooo."

"Holy Glob... I think you might be a nympho!"

**Flame Princess**

She heard Finn call out her name. She looked back. She saw sadness in his eyes but decided that this was the best. She never really was quite right for him. At one time they needed each other. To feel wanted by someone. Flame Princess had gone years with no love. No friendship. Nothing. Finn had grown up with a Friend but only had heartbreak his entire life. She stared at him realizing all of this. She knew he felt the same. But it was time to move on. They had other people in their life now that could fill that void. But there wouldn't ever be a story quite like theirs. A story of trial and error. Love and Passion. She kept thinking about it. She decided it was time to go. She wisped away. Teleporting to where ever. She found herself in a room and sat down. Grabbing her knees. She started crying. It wasn't tears but little droplets of fire.

"I know... It hurts..."

Flame Princess jumped. Flame Prince was in the room. She must have teleported to Flame Prince's room.

"Listen... I don't know if you know this... But Fionna and I once had a thing... She and Prince Gumball never worked out. Cake found me and then brought me to her. In the end it didn't work out... We had such a journey though... This is what Fionna needed. This is what Finn needed. They need each other. You're doing the right thing."

Flame Princess looked up at Flame Prince. He was so dazzling. She loved the warmth that he put off. It felt amazing. It warmed her up. Making her feel better. She stood up.

"Come here. You look like you need a hug."

Flame Princess embraced him. Squeezing him tight. She had never felt a hug like this one with Finn. She loved Finn's hugs but this one felt so surreal. As if this was meant to be. She looked up... Gazing into his eyes. Leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't let me go..." she whispered.

**JAKE AND LADY!**

"제이크! 깨어 났군요! 나는 당신에게 어떤 베이컨 팬케이크를 만들어 보았습니다!"

"Really Lady? Wow... You've been getting really good at cooking lately! You were at like an 8 but now you're like 9.5! How did the Pancakes come out?"

"그들은 물론 훌륭한 나왔다! 그들은 당신이 좋아하는 그 좋은 황금 갈색이다."

Lady Rainicorn and Jake walked down to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge. There were a stack of bacon pancakes on the table.

"Jeez Lady how long did it take you to make this?"

"그것은 잠시 나를 데려 갔다. 나는이했습니다 또한 한 참석자 모두는 그들이 만들어지고 있다고 알고 있었다. 나는 아래로 모두를 초대했다. 이상한 사람들이 여기에 있습니다. 그들 중 일부는 정확히 내가 아는 모든 사람과 같이 ... 반대 제외. 그것 참 이상 하네 ..."

"I know Lady... But you'll get used to it. Say... I think everyone is coming down now!"

Flame Princess came down with Flame Prince. Fionna with Finn. Cake with a very handsome black stallion, and then Prince Gumball.

They all sat and talked and ate. Then they were finished after a couple of hours.

"Alright. Now we need to make a plan. How are we going to take him down?"

_**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I tried to Justify the splitting of Flame Princess and Finn. Thanks for reading. Also if you haven't go check out codyweb. He's got a great story. Very good. Such greatness. wow...**_


End file.
